


Lovers and Fighters

by Heliosthetroll



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Hal's kinda a dick but he means well, M/M, So yeah, Stridercest - Freeform, lots of snuggles, this one is really just some mindless fluff cause why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliosthetroll/pseuds/Heliosthetroll
Summary: Hal and Dirk have some snuggle time





	Lovers and Fighters

You were just peacefully working on your computer, making the code for your newest project when suddenly cold metal arms wrap around you and pin your arms to your sides, making you jump both from surprise and the chill of the steel you know can only belong to one AI. “Hal I swear I will kick you in the dick let me go your arms are freezing.” “Sure Dirk kick me in the ding-dong we’ll see how that goes.” You wrinkle your nose and look at him funny for his word but he continues despite it. “Besides, it’s your fault for showing off your fleshy warm arms by wearing that tank top.” You drop to deadpan. “Yeah sure. You’ve been spending too much time with Dave and Roxy.” He smirks and chuckles that robotic laugh of his that is just off from your own. “If you say so.”

He puts his heavy metal chin right on top of your head and you glare at him. “What the actual fuck Hal.” “What can’t I be cuddly for once?” “Hal you never start cuddles. You never cuddle period.” “Well now I want cuddles and so I’m taking them.”

You sigh. 

You’ve learned that when your partial clone and boyfriend wants something it’s best to just give it to him sometimes.

Besides he’s had worse random whims before.

You give up on getting anymore work done and say, “Fine but at least let me move so we can cuddle somewhere more comfortable you dick.” Hal chuckles but moves his arms from around your body and arms…

To your neck. 

His cold metal arms, wrapped right next to your neck.

You glare at him as the chill bites into your neck. But you stand strong. Nothing makes you back down and especially not from him. And even more especially when he’s being a dick on purpose like you know he is right now. How do you know? He’s smirking at you as you glare at him. He looks about as smug as physically possible. He knows full well what his arms are doing to you but he’s not fucking stopping.

He’s just begging to be punched. And he knows it. But guess what, he’s made of metal. And guess what else, metal is not good to punch. 

Smug dick. 

When your glares continue to be useless against him like always you decide to just try to lift up anyway only to find that he’s locked his limbs in place, effectively trapping you where you are.

You finally break the silence. 

“What the actual fuck Hal let me go. You do want cuddles don’t you?” “Yep.” “Then move.” “Nah.” You deadpan at him and his smirk only increases. “Hal you fucking dumbass you do realize in order for us to cuddle you need to let me move so we can get somewhere where we can actually cuddle right?” “I’m cuddled just fine right here on top of you.” You sigh. At least he freed your arms. You turn your attention back to your work and attempt to raise your arms to continue typing.

Hal instantly whines. “Diiiiirrrkkk cuuudddllleesss.” You groan. “Fucking hell Hal you just said you were fine cuddling me like this.” “Yeah when you’re paying attention to me.” Holy fuck is Hal a selfish dick sometimes. “Ok Hal I have work to do. Just let me work.” Hal whines and drops his head down to your shoulder and that too is cold against your skin but it’s better than the arms are which are only starting to warm with the heat of your neck. “Fucking- fine. Fine.” You lower your arms again and he smiles and… 

He’s purring. 

That fucking robot dick pulled up a sound file of a cat purring and is playing it through the same speaker he uses to speak to make it sound as if he is purring into your ear in an attempt to make you calm down and fuck it it’s working. The damn purring both enrages you and triggers your ingrained reaction to relax due to talks with Roxy while surrounded by her many many cats.

You try your best to stay angry and strong against him but with the combined factors of the purring and his affection you can’t help but melt against him and relax into his cuddles. You do love him after all even if he is a dick. And also you. Now isn’t the time to be having another break down over how narristic you must be for falling in love with what used to be a perfect replica of your own mind though. Now is the time to relax and let Hal hold you.

He chuckles knowingly as your body releases its tension and then it clicks. 

He knew you would give in.

He knew that you would eventually relax. 

He knew everything you would do before you did it just like always.

He tricked you. 

Played you like a damn fiddle and you went right along with it. 

You give him one final glare as the realization hits and he only snuggles you closer and you can’t but give in and let him play you.

It was a ploy to get you to kick back and relax for once all along and you see that now but what the hell you actually could use the break. And spending some times curled up in Hal’s cold but comforting arms is definitely not the worst way to be spending that break time. 

You love him too much don’t you.

Oh well.

Who gives a crap.

No one that's who.


End file.
